The Unforseen Battle
by Bwargo01
Summary: Lucy is upset and Natsu is at fault. Gray protects her and Natsu doesn't like it. Could this be a bigger issue than anyone thought. Wait and find out


The Unforeseen Battle

Natsu and Happy get off the train to magnolia town, Natsu on the verge of vomiting. He is having trouble as he walking and carrying a giant bag of his favorite foods. Happy flies off the train with him, holding a large sack of his own full of fish. They both seem to be chewing food from their bags. Lucy walks out after them and seems to be mad and very irritated with the other two.

"I can't believe you choose to take food over the 2 million Jewels we could have gotten for that job," said Lucy, "You guys could have bought ten times this much with the jewels and then I wouldn't have just wasted the last two weeks tracking that Vulcan!"

Natsu and Happy are so enveloped in their food that they do not seem to be paying attention to Lucy. They stop walking and turn around to look at Lucy.

Natsu swallows his mouthful of food, "what?"

Lucy even more angry re-exclaims her point to them. "I was hungry, I wouldn't have made it all the way back to town without food, tracking that Vulcan was a lot of work."

Happy butts in, "The fish here are not that good either."

Lucy storms off furious at this point.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe because she didn't get any food," says Happy. When Happy and Natsu get back to the guild hall, MaryJane and Erza are sitting with Lucy, as she is sitting at the table very upset. Gray approach's Natsu and gets in his face,

"What is the matter with you?!" he exclaims. Natsu instantly changes his attitude and fires up because he is still drained from the long trip back and the stressful adventure.

"Get out of my face before you regret it!" Gray returns back at him,

"Is that a threat?" Natsu pushes back,

"What if it is, what are you going to do about it?" Gray says as he pushes Natsu pretty hard and knocks him over. Natsu stands up with fire in his eyes. At this point Happy sees where this is going and tries to hold Natsu back. He just continues walking as if no one was doing anything. Erza gets up and walks towards Natsu, she steps in front of him and he stops walking. "You two need to stop this childish fighting, you guys need to learn to get along and act like adults," she says. Natsu walks around her, still unfazed by her. He does not say a word, but as he gets closer to Gray, flames start to arise around his aura, starting with a simmer and builds up more and more. Gray, knowing how strong Natsu is, steps back once and prepares himself. He does not want to be the first one to attack but he will if necessary. Gray starts to use a spell, what seemed to be a protection spell. This first use of magic makes Natsu believe he is ready to go, so before Gray even summons the spell. Natsu takes off into a full sprint at him from about 20 feet away. He pulls his hand back,

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yells, He hits Gray directly in the middle of his chest and knocks him across the guild hall, over the tables, and into the back wall of the room. The wall collapses on top of him. Gray stands up amongst the rubble, angrier than anyone has ever seen him before.

"What is your problem Natsu?!" proclaims Gray as he walks towards Natsu.

"You're my problem." says Natsu calmly as he smirks watching gray walk closer to him. Lucy at this point has calmed down some and is just now realizing what has happened. Knowing that Gray and Natsu will hurt each other and cause a large amount of damage to the town and the guild, which they can't afford to have happen because the town has already threatened to make Fairy Tail move their guild somewhere else because of the damage caused previously, she tries to stop Gray. It is already too late, Gray is the most upset he has ever been, so much in fact that his power is being drawn to the anger and has given him an ominous blue glow similar to Natsu's. Gray uses ice wall right in front of Natsu, this throws him off and startles him. He steps back two steps and looks around all sides of the wall for where Gray was going to come from. Natsu hears something coming from the other side of the wall, but he isn't sure what it is. He uses his Iron Fist and ready's himself for whatever is about to come. All of a sudden, the wall breaks and Gray using One Sided Chaotic Dance is standing on the other side. All of the ice swords are hurling towards Natsu faster than he can dodge. He begins to block them and break them, he can't keep up with it and he gets hit by some and they start to knock him back. Natsu at this point puts his arms up as he is sliding back and getting cut by the swords. Natsu harnesses his inner strength, his eyes turn bright red. His hands set fire and he use's brilliant flame and melts all of the swords right out of the air. The explosion clears as Natsu emerges from it, seeming to be unharmed and still having his eyes bright red. This throws Gray off because he seems to be untouched, and that is the strongest attack Gray has ever done.

"That impossible, how did you come out of that without a scratch?" Gray proclaims, confused.

"I told you that you would regret it," Natsu says smirking again.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu screams as he lunges at Gray. He punches Gray repeatedly and then uses Iron fist again and knocks Gray back out of the Guild Hall and into the forest behind the Guild. Natsu uses wing attack and launches himself forward through the hole Gray just flew out of. The entire guild looked around completely in shock, not sure what to do. Lucy, Erza, and Happy immediately get up and run outside to go find them. Mary Jane walks towards the door with them, and Erza turns around and stops her

"No, you need to stay here and watch the guild hall, go get Master Makarov and try to clean this mess up," Erza says. Mary Jane doesn't say anything, she just nods her head and turns around and walks back towards the back of the hall. Erza stops the other two and tells them "we need to go find them and stop this now, before it gets out of hand. Those two will kill each other , and destroy the whole town if we don't give them reason not to fight. Happy, you get Natsu to calm down, me and Lucy will go get Gray and if I have to, I will step in and give them both reason to quit fighting."

Lucy responds with, " alright, I think I can get Gray to quit fighting."

Happy butts in too, "Natsu is probably just hungry and tired, I can deal with it."

Erza starts walking towards the woods as she say, "alright, let's do this." The three of them take off for the woods.

Scene change*

Gray comes down, falling through the trees and slamming into the ground, leaving a deep rut where he drags along, eventually coming to a halt against a tree. Natsu flying not far behind him lands just before the rut made by Gray. Natsu still raging with anger starts walking towards Gray.

Gray slowly sits up in pain, "What is your problem man? What did I ever do to you?"

Natsu slows down his walking and seems to calm down some. "You are so stubborn and quick to blame me for everything and I'm tired of it."

Gray, trying to calm him down, knowing he can never beat Natsu, "Well Every time you come around, you just do whatever you want without thinking about anyone else." Erza, still upset about the whole thing, is sprinting towards the two and seeming to be unbothered or out of breath at all. A ways behind her is happy and Lucy, out of breath and trying to keep up with her. She picks them both up off the ground, one in each hand, and throws them a few feet away on the ground.

"What in the world are you two doing?!" she exclaims. "I can't believe you two. What do you think your doing? I hope you know Master Makarov is on his way right now."

"Yeah right Erza, like he is going to make it out here." As Natsu says that, Master Makarov comes from out of the sky and lands right in front of Natsu.

"You idiots, you already know the town wants to kick us out, why are you giving them reason to do so." If you two cause us to have to move, your building the new guild hall, by yourselves." Natsu and Gray both look at each other flabbergasted.

"What!? You don't actually expect us to do that do you!?" they both say

"Oh I do and you will." Says Macarov. "Now go and clean this mess up, and apologize to each other." The two of them look at each other, then look away stubbornly without saying anything. This upsets the Grand Master that much more, "NOW!" The Grand Master says, as he almost knock the two of them over from saying it so loud.

"I'm sorry I kicked your butt," Natsu says laughing.

Gray pushes him, "In your dreams loser." They then start to scuffle again. The Macarov shaking his head starts to walk away in disappointment. The rest of them follow leaving the other 2 behind to wrestle around.

"they are going to be the death of us, aren't they?" the Macarov says to them.

"More than Likely," responds Erza as they walk back to the guild hall.

Macarov turns around to look at them, "lets go, you idiots!" In the middle of Natsu having Gray in a headlock, they both stop and look at him. Gray gets out of the head lock and pushes Natsu,

"get off of me." He says walking to the rest of the group.

Natsu also catches up to them. "Is anyone Else hungry?" he says to the group

Happy responds with, "I could eat."

Erza leans forward and looks at them, "do you two ever think about anything but food?"

To be continued...


End file.
